The First Time We Met
by Night-Stalker227
Summary: this story takes place before HTTYD movie. Astrid and Hiccup have different reasons for being out away from home but fate says they are their together.


Intro: hiccup is only a few months away from meeting his destiny but in the meantime he has to deal with the basic life of a Berk teen

Sitting down for dinner on a cold, windy evening, Stoick and hiccup chat about things

"ugggh for Thors sake dad, why do I have to work with Gobber while the others get to go run around and do what they want" mumbled hiccup

"Because" Stoick interjected "They have muscle and strength, something u need to get, like your old man, don't worry son you'll be out their soon enough"

"Thanks dad" hiccup says with disappointment

"And besides in a few months you'll start your dragon training and you'll have all the time to make new friends" said Stoick, an awkward silence soon followed as they both ate their food

"So what new son" stoick said

hiccup started "…. Well dad I was working on this ne- "

"ALRIGHT, I'm off to the great hall to discuss how were going to defend this island for the next dragon attack, the last one took out half our winter stock" said Stoick finishing his meal and getting up from the table.

"But dad I if you woul-" Hiccup quickly said pulling out his blue prints on the table

"I'll see u in the morning if not later tonight son" Stoick said ignoring hiccup as he walked out the door "

"and please, try to stay out of trouble…. For once" he added

"Ugggh, he never cares, or listens, or even notices me for being…. well, me, all he cares about is KILLING dragons and running his village. I'm mean what's wrong with being a little weaker than everyone else im smarter than those jocks and-" hiccup stopped. He immediately started to think about all the kids and all of their flaws and strengths, he thought of Snotlout and how he's the worst of the bunch, the twins and their crazy ways, and Fishlegs, how hiccup and him would get along pretty well. Then he got to Astrid, the girl he's had a crush on since he could remember. The long blond hair, the beautiful blue eyes that just made your jaw drop and the way she handled an axe aww man she-, "aww whats the point!" he yelled "She'll never go for a guy like me, I'm just the nerd nobody cares about"

Hiccup got tired of sitting around at home so he grabbed some supplies and headed out into the woods, the only place he felt welcomed. He had been scouting the area for some time so he knew the area pretty well. He had some stuff put away in a cave that he has been using as a sort of personal space for some time to just sit, think and tinker. The only thing he knew best. The newest thing hiccup was working on was a catapult that shot dragon nets into the sky. But he couldn't get the calibration right so it was a puzzling build he wasn't going to give up on.

As he was working on fixing this problem he heard some noise coming from the woods and it sounded like someone was in trouble.

"HEYAA, TAKE THAT, AND THAT…. HAAAAA, URRRRRG!"

Hiccup went to go investigate and took his small knife, or pencil sharpener, as backup. As he crouched through the bushes to creep in close he heard the voice again

"HAAAA, HEYAAAA, THATS HOW IT DONE!"

He creeped closer and close, the voice got louder and louder. He noticed a small clearing in the woods that made a small arena where the voice was coming from, and as he peeked through the bushes he stepped on a branch making a loud cracking sound.

"Huh, who's their" the voice asked

"I swear to Odin whoever's their I will end you right now if you don't come out here and face me" Terrified, hiccup froze not knowing what to do "I said right now!"

Then he recognized the voice it was…, it was… "ASTRID!" hiccup yelled as he popped his head out of the bushes putting his hands above his head "wait! Don't kill me please" he added

"For Thors sake hiccup, what the hell are you doing out her I could've killed you" she yelled "even though no one would miss you" she thought to herself

"I, I, I,-" he stuttered

"Just spit it out hiccup, ….Were you spying on me!" she questioned as she got in his face and raised her axe to his neck

"No, NO, I was just over in that cave back there and I heard yelling and I thought someone was in trouble"

"Yeah, you most certainly are Hiccup Haddock!" Astrid said getting even more mad. As she pushed him backwards and he tripped and fell to the ground. "Don't you lie to me" she said angrily as she raised her axe above hiccups head.

"Astrid please, I'm telling you the truth" hiccup replied bracing for her to strike. Astrid saw the fear and sincerity in hiccups eyes so she calmed down, lowered her axe and stepped back out into the clearing while hiccup got up and brushed himself off.

"Alright fine, I believe you now go away" she said turning back and resuming whatever she was doing in the first place.

"Well what are you doing out here Astrid?" hiccup asked

"None of your business nerd, now, like I said, leave me alone" she replied

"Well if I have to explain myself, shouldn't you" hiccup said firmly

"Fine, u see this axe" Astrid threw it at a tree that was painted with a target and hit dead center without even looking at it "that's what I'm doing, you satisfied!"

"Yep, thank you very much ill just be on my way and I will see you later"

"Whatever" Astrid mumbled

As hiccup turns away to leave the clouds above were brewing, dark as ash, a storm hit drenching them in rain. Hiccup and Astrid ran and both headed for the cave ahead that hiccup mentioned earlier.

"No my axe!" Astrid said realizing she left her axe behind stuck in the tree.

"its fine well get it when the rain passes". Hiccup noticed that Astrid was shivering in her wet clothes and he felt bad so he started a fire and took out the only fur he had and tried to give it to her

She smacked his hand away "I'm fine I don't need it" knowing she was freezing. But he left it next to her just in case and went to go sit at the other side of the cave. She then decided to give in and take the blanket and cuddle up to it and got closer to the fire.

The rain coming down like buckets of water echoed in the cave and the sound of thunder was constantly shaking the island. Hiccup wanted to talk to Astrid and try to make friends but he knew she wouldn't listen, he was going to try anyway.

"how ya doing over their" he asked sounding dumber than he realized

"fine" Astrid replied…"Aacho"

"Are u sure, I think u might have caught a cold" he said curiously

"I said I'm fine" *sniff* *sniff* she said demandingly

Hiccup had enough, "ok listen I'm not going to sit by and let you get a cold so I'm going out to find something to help you get rid of that cold and I don't care if you refuse or not." He stormed out grabbing his bag and headed out.

Astrid started to think why hiccup cared about her so much. She doesn't even really know him that much. It was nice of him to help but she could handle herself. She started to understand that he means well and cares, which she blushed at the thought of it. She couldn't let him know thought because it would just cause more problems for her and she needs to get ready for dragon training.

As hiccup stormed out he decided to check by the river to see if he could find any herbs that would help. So he pulled out his journal and found a few that would help, now it was only a matter of finding them and an hours' worth of searching proved useful and he got what he needed and headed back to the cave.

As he made it back to the cave the sun had set and the rain had settled for the time being but the thunder refused to let up.

"im back" hiccup said happily "and look what I found". But Astrid was asleep and the fire was fading, so hiccup went to his work bench and started making the medicine and restarting the fire. After a few minutes astrid comes to "wher-, what?...oh, huuh right". She tries to get up but falls right back down, to weak to even stand, the cold had set in and she was getting worse.

"Its ok" hiccup said finishing the medicine "you caught a cold and I got the medicine as I promised"

"uuuuggh I can barely move and Im so cold" she whispered

"Yeah that's usually how it works" hiccup chuckled

Shut up moron" *cough* *cough* she barked "just give me whatever u made and so I can go home already"

Whoa whoa you are in no position to move or even to get up your stuck with me till morning, sorry

Hiccup are u serious!

Yup

Oh that's just great!, im stuck in a cave in the middle of nowhere and of all people it had to be you"

Hey I'm not that bad of a guy, one day ill prove it"

Yeah that'll be the day we stop fighting dragons"

You never know, that might one day come true" hiccup said giving astrid the medicine.

*gulp*…Hiccup?, thank you"

Um…. Yeah sure hehehe…. Don't mention it" said hiccup sitting across from her stoking the fire

No really" astrid says sitting up to lean against the cave wall "im sorry for being such a hot head. I just have always had to do things on my own and fend for myself I forgot what it was like to have someone care about me and help me when I needed it. Don't think I haven't noticed you looking at me whenever we passed by in town. I just stayed away because it was you. Hiccup, everyone thinks youre a weak incapable Viking and that even your own father is disappointed in you. But now I see ur just the same as me just a sort of outcast.

Well thanks, but what do you mean"

"I never really fit in with the rest of the kids like you, but unlike you I end up spending a lot of time with them and having four brothers I had to learn to fend for myself and how to fight for myself. That's why I come out here to practice every day, to get better and stronger. That's why I come out here to practice every day, to make my parents proud of me and to bring honor to my family name. You're the son of Stoick the Vast, you don't need to prove yourself, the son of the bravest man on the island. So because of this I have to be tough and the other kids have become afraid of me because of it they think I'm some sort of freak. But I try not to let it bother me. That's why I think were the same (she straightened up) and I will be the top dragon trainee and I will kill my first dragon in the arena and no one's going to stop me."

Well jeez Astrid I had no idea I-"

Its fine, and I swear if even say a word of this I will not hesitate to kill you" Astrid says as a tear runs down her eye. Hiccup gets up and sits next to her and tries to comfort her and just like that she starts to cry in his arms. Hiccup can't stop thinking about how on earth this happened, and how awesome this is, how she just opened up like a book. He just assumed it was because of the medicine.

Were in this together" he didn't know what else to say or what to do next, does he just sit their letting her cry it out or does he talk to her and help her. Would it be best for people to see them together or should the to do next, does he just sit their letting her cry it out or does he talk to her and help her. Would it be best for people to see them together or should the leave in the morning the same way they came, as distance acquaintances?

He tried to ask her "so does this mean-

This means nothing, I'm leaving in the morning and none of this happened" she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "All I know is that it rained and we were in the cave together waiting it out, that's it!" they both stared at each other waiting for someone to say something, or anything.

She then punched him in the arm "that's for getting me sick!"

OWW! WHAT? How was that my fault" hiccup said in pain rubbing his arm

Then she kissed him on the cheek "and that's…...that's for, caring"

Then she turned over, blushing with a smile, and went to sleep.

Jeez, is it always gonna be like this" hiccup whispered laughing to himself

They sat together till morning watching the fire burnout.


End file.
